There are many online search engines capable of searching computer networks for information and generating listings of search results based on information located in the search. Often, conventional search results include an excerpt from a document located in the search, thereby providing the user with information regarding that document. The content and organization of the search results can be based on wide variety of factors. For example, search results can be based on the relevancy of information stored in a document found by the search engine, or on a payment made for listing a particular document in the search results. Search results generated based on factors such as these are substantially static: that is, the content of the search results generally does not vary over time, since the content of the underlying documents is static.